Sengoku Basara One Shots: Date Masamune
by MasterYuki01
Summary: Disclaimer for Sengoku Basara -I do not own Sengoku Basara and characters might seem off.


Late in December the Date army finally returned to Ōshū from another treacherous battle. War was etched into everyone's poor, tired eyes save one man. He was the One-Eyed Dragon of Ōshū; Date Masamune. Although he was exhausted from the battles, the feeling of wanting to be home was a flame of hope in his one good eye. During the night when Date's army would rest, he would often find himself staring up into the sky the moon reflecting in his left eye. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he peered up at the moon. _You always loved the moon...didn't you?_ Masamune thought about what was waiting for him back home and those thoughts caused his smile to grow.

Only thirteen days later the army arrived home. "Welcome back, Lord Masamune!" His retainers and maids greeted him with bright smiles and polite bows. His signature smirk is plastered on his face as he jumps off of his horse and announced, " **I'm hom** e!" His army had wide smiles and glances around at one another. It was good to be home.

Masamune hurried into his castle searching for the one who was the center of his 'flame of hope'. Rin. _Where the hell is h_ e?! He thought in frustration until he heard soft chuckling from outside. The brunette's lips curved up in a grin and he slid the shōgi door open glancing outside. There he was; Date Masamune's 'hope', his love, his world, Rin. The shorter boy was playing with one of the stray cats that would wander into the castle. The white kitty was pawing at his fingers and rubbing up against the back of his hand. It seemed like Rin hadn't noticed Masamune's appearance so the lord took this time to take in the boy's features like it was his first time seeing him.

Waist length, silver hair cascaded down his back tied in a low ponytail with dark, navy blue ribbon. It matched perfectly with his milky colored skin and slightly long nails. His limbs looked delicate, as though he couldn't hold up a weapon if he tried, but the twin daggers tucked in his sash said otherwise. Then Rin's bright emerald eyes flashed over in Masamune's direction and widened in surprise. A huge grin covered his lips as he sprung up and practically shot himself into the dragon's arms.

"Masa...!" He cried out and buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck. Masamune chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. " **Hey** , Rin," Masamune smiled warmly and nuzzled his face into the silver haired boy's shoulder taking in the scent. Rin was the first to pull back, his eyes full of tears as he cupped his hands around Masamune's cheeks. "I missed you so much..." He admitted with a small blush. "I missed you too, Rin." When Masamune said those words the boy's face lit up. Here came Masamune's signature smirk again. " **So!** Am I supposed to eat dinner-" he leaned in closer to him and spoke into the shell of Rin's ear, "- **or you?** "

The dragon was pushed back as the smaller man stuttered out his words. Unfortunately he was so embarrassed that he couldn't form words! Rin just closed his mouth and pouted softly. Masamune laughed heartily and pulled the boy into his arms again. He just looked so cute when he was flustered! "I-I'll...make you dinner..." Rin finally managed to stammer out and Masamune nods but holds up one finger. "But, **first** ,-" Rin raised an eyebrow until the brunette's gloved fingers rested gently over his flushed cheeks and led his face closer. The couple slowly closed their eyes(eye) before their lips could touch. The first kiss was just brushing their lips together, then Masamune closed his lips over Rin's bottom lip. Rin reacted in just the way Masamune wanted him to and snaked his arms around his shoulders. The brunette let go of the boy's cheeks and wrapped both arms around his torso bringing him closer.

Leaning on each-other, the two shared their kisses relaying messages through their lips rather than verbally.

Outside of the room, Katakura Kōjurō silently shut the door to his Lord's room with a smile. "I guess dinner will have to wait a little bit longer," he mumbled with a chuckle and turn on his heel and shooed the other retainers from the scene.


End file.
